Im sorry, but I love you
by i no longer use this
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER SIX UP! WAII! finally...title explains everything. sry i had to change the rating way too much cussing...i have a dirty mouth sry.
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is like my first fan fic so it might suck.. i mean majorly.yes well anyways yeah this is my first ficcy so yeah. I'm not really a good storyteller. Oh yeah there will be one extra character not from Rurouni Kenshin or any anime at all well because its me. Hahahaha I know its really stupid but whatever. Rated PG-13 for strong language (later in story) and some mild violence content. Well anyways here's the story:  
  
Oops almost forgot. Disclaimer: Because god hates me I don't and will never own the cast of Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own the character I made up. Which is me.  
  
Anyways on with the story.  
  
The characters:  
  
Kaoru Kamiya. The perfect example of the 'Proper Lady' (so in other words she's also a goody-good) about 17, long raven hair, light skin and about maybe 5'4''. I forgot to mention she was RICH. And I mean rich as in rich like she drives a Ferrari bought by Daddy. (But she aint a brat though just a normal kid really)  
  
Now there is also Kenshin Himura. Just a normal 18-year-old boy. Kind of badass at times. But most of the times he's just the popular normal Jock that attends Hitomi high school. Oh my gosh I'm soo stupid I forgot to mention he's a clubber. He also is very nice and very smart. I mean he ain't one of those guys who sees a guy getting beat up and helps with the beating. (That's me hehehe) He's the one who stands up for the poor guy. But anyways he's got red hair, pulled back in a ponytail, kinda buff but kinda scrawny at the same time. (I mean he's gotta pack and all. And he also got some pretty nice guns too..) He's also very, very, very, very cute. Did I mention he's very cute? Yes well anyways he's gunna be described some more later on in the story.  
  
The story: Chapter 1. Mr. Superman.  
  
The numerous movers carried boxes marked Kaoru's, Living Room, Pool Room, Guesthouse, Dining room, and other rooms into a large mansion in Tokyo, Japan. Kaoru sat and watched the movers from a large, black stretch limo. The driver opened the door and she stepped out. Her mother and father shortly followed her. "Oh Kaoru, your mother and I our going out for a little while to enroll you into your new high school. Ok? If you decide to go out make sure your cell phone is charged and you make sure that the alarm on you Ferrari is on." Kaoru's father said. "Yes Daddy." She replied. She walked inside the house and waved her mother and father good-bye from the window. She walked around the large mansion. Her footsteps echoed when she stepped. She walked around for about 30 minuets and was only finished with half the house. It's starting to get quite boring. I think I'll go out. She thought. She walked to the garage and grabbed her keys for a very nice and very expensive red Ferrari. She started driving along the neighborhood. She saw a few people walking on the sidewalk; the first person that caught her eye was a handsome, young boy with red hair and was wearing a high school football jersey and baggy jeans. He looks popular I wonder why he's walking alone. Oh what am I thinking! It's not my business and it's not proper for a girl like me to be very nosey. Well at least that's what mother says. She thought. Kaoru drove into town. She soon heard the familiar sound of her stomach grumbling. "I better go get something to eat. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since I left from Kyoto and that was 6 and a half hours ago." She told herself and drove to a nearby restaurant. She parked her car, turned on her car alarm and walked in. It was a noisy little place. Full of people and the sounds of dishes clashing, laughter and people talking. "Oh did you see the large limo? Its not common that we see those they must be the people who just moved into the mansion at Sakura drive." Kaoru heard a man talking in the distance. Oh there's Daddy. He must be near by. Kaoru thought and walked to a table and sat down. "Hi and Welcome the Akabeko I'm Tsubame and I'm gunna be your waitress today." A girl with short brown hair said. " Hmm? Oh Hi!" Kaoru said. "Have you decided yet or do you need a few more moments?" Tsubame asked. (See I told you I suck at this!) "Oh no I'll just have some Miso soup please. Thank you." Kaoru answered. Tsubame nodded and walked toward the kitchen. Shortly she came back and put the food on the table. Kaoru quickly ate and paid. After that she started to walk to her car. "Hey there pretty girl." A strange, tall, dark man said and walked up to Kaoru. "Hey missy! Hand over the dough!" Another short man said. "Huh?" Kaoru said. She was very frightened. "He said hand over the cash girly." The tall man said. "Uhh. HELP!! HELP!!! DADDY HELP!!" Kaoru screamed as the men pinned her to the wall. "Your pathetic little cries for daddy aren't gunna work bitch!" He said and pulled out a dagger. "HEEELLLLPPPPP!!" She screamed once again. This time her pleas for help were heard by the red haired boy she saw earlier. He looked over to see what the commotion was. He saw a man with a knife and another pinning a girl to a wall. He then realized that she was being robbed. He quickly ran across the street and using his expert skills as a football player he tackled the man with the knife. Then he punched the man pinning the poor terrified Kaoru in the jaw. (O_o ooh that's gotta hurt) Kaoru looked at the terrifying yet amazing scene. Oh my gosh! Look at him! He's good! Wait a minuet! That's the guy from the street who was walking alone! Wow he's pretty cute and what a great fighter! Kaoru stared at him. The man with knife got up and tried to attack the boy. He just turned around and kicked the man in the stomach. Then the second man got up then socked the boy in the stomach. He just shook it off and got back up and upper cut the guy in the jaw. He then rendered both men unconscious. Amazing! Kaoru thought. The boy kneeled next to Kaoru and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok miss?" He said gently. "Uh. huh? Oh yeah! Thank you very much! That was excellent what you just did! If you come with me my Daddy will reward you greatly! Thank you very much again!" Kaoru said nervously. "No need, No need, I was glad to help. Especially since you needed it greatly that you did!" He said and smiled at her. Kaoru was about to melt right then and there. Then the waitress came out. "Huh I heard a scream I tried to get here as fast as I could!" She said. "Its ok now. Tsubame. Uhh.. I'm sorry miss but I didn't catch your name!" He said. "Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me! My name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru." She said. "Hello Kaoru. My name is Himura Kenshin." He said and smiled at her once more. " Are you alright now Miss Kamiya?" "Oh just call me Kaoru and I'm fine now. Thank you." Kaoru said and she slowly got up. Tsubame walked back into the restaurant and Kenshin waved good-bye and kept on walking. Kaoru walked back to her car and started the engine. She then drove home. The whole way back she thought about that boy who saved her life. Kenshin Himura. Her mind kept replaying the awesome fight moment earlier. Kaoru thought some more about him. Heh. I can't believe that man. He's so cute! My own personal little Mr. Superman.  
  
So? Wuddya think!!?! Was it good!?! Please submit a review! It's my first fic! OMG! I'm soo excited! All add more later! I'm still thinking! T.T.F.N! Ta Ta For Now! 


	2. The Vistiors

Yay! Thank you people for your reviews! I'm soo glad that you liked my story. ^_^ Yes well anyways. On with the story.  
  
Review: Kaoru almost gets mugged. Kenshin saves the day. Kaoru keeps thinking about Mr. Superman.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and will never own the cast of Rurouni Kenshin. Oh why does god have to be so cruel to. Oh Hi! Ahem. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Visitors.  
  
'Heh. I can't believe that man. He's so cute! My own personal little Mr. Superman.' Kaoru thought to herself. She sat on her bed and looked around at the boxes. 'I should get unpacked soon' She thought. Then she heard her father yell. "Kaoru we're home!" Kaoru got off of her bed and quickly walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" She said. She hugged her mother and father. Kaoru opened her mouth to speak and tell her parents what happened that day, but then her mother started talking. "I hope you didn't run into any trouble while your father and I we're away. Because that wouldn't be the best example of a proper lady now, wouldn't it?" She said. Kaoru closed her mouth and decided to keep her Mr. Superman a secret. "So what do you want for dinner sweetie? Your mother and I found a nice little restaurant in town. I think it was called the Akabeko." He said. Kaoru quickly shook her head.  
  
"No that's ok! I think we should eat here today. Just at home. With just you me and Mother." She said nervously. Thinking that her parents might find out about the incident earlier that day. "Alright then. We'll just eat what the chef cooks us then." He said. "Oh I hope the movers have unpacked the dinning room things." Kaoru's mother said as they walked into a HUGE room with a giant glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "Chef! Would you make us dinner please." Kaoru's father said. "Yes. Right away Mr. Kamiya! I'm glad to help you." The chef replied from the kitchen. "Thank you." Mr. Kamiya replied. About a half hour later the chef came out with a wonderful seafood dinner consisting of, Crab, Shrimp, Fish, rice, radishes and many, many other delicious foods. Kaoru quickly dug in and started eating. When Kaoru finished her dinner she went upstairs to take a shower. She opened the door to her room then walked into her bathroom. Just when she was about to undress in the mirror she saw a large black creature about the size of her hand crawl across the wall behind her. As soon as she recognized the creature to be a big ass spider she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! IT'S A BIG FAT SCARY SPIDER!!! KENSHI-" She stopped and covered her mouth with her hands quickly as soon as she found out what she was screaming. 'Oh my gosh! I don't want my parents to know about Kenshin!' She thought. She suddenly remembered the spider. It was creeping slowly closer and closer to her. Its big furry legs reaching toward her with each step. "EEEEEK!" she squealed. She then she quickly ran toward her father.  
  
(HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I know I'm evil. Havin a big ass tarantula crawlin toward you before you take a shower is pretty scary ain't it? HAHAHHA I don't even feel sorry for her or putting that in there. HAHAHA.whew.that was pretty funny. Anyways on with the story.)  
  
"DADDY!!! DAAADDDYY!!" She screamed. Her father came running toward Kaoru. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" He said. "Eeeeww.Daddy.. there's a big fat ugly spider. its in the bathroom.it was sooo ickiee.." She replied. Kaoru's father laughed. She looked up at him. "Oh don't worry. It was only a spider I will get your butler to kill it for you." He said.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Kaoru's father opened the door. A girl about 18 years old, long black hair with red highlights pulled back into a high ponytail, baggy jeans, and a shirt that had a cute rabbit on that said on the bottom: If you're so gross shouldn't you be smart?  
  
"Hi sorry to disturb your evening, my name is Mia and I live in the big white mansion next door and umm. my pet spider got loose and I my window was open and I heard a scream and I kinda got a clue that it was here. Sorry. Is it alright if I go up and retrieve it?" She said. Kaoru's father smiled. "Yes, Yes of course. That's ok. It's in the bathroom. Go up the stairs. The second door to the right." He replied. "It certainly did give my daughter a scare." He chuckled as he shut the door. Mia smiled at Kaoru. "Hi I'm Mia. Sorry about Kenshin. He's actually quite harmless. He just looks scary. He's actually a pretty nice guy." Mia said. 'Kenshin? Maybe she knows the Kenshin that saved me.' Kaoru thought. Mia quickly went up the stairs. A few moments later she came back with the large spider quietly resting on her arm. Kaoru was surprised that there was not an ounce of fear in Mia.  
  
"Well goodnight. Thank you. Uh. sorry again. I bet this doesn't happen to you every day. I don't know what's up about Kenshin lately. He's been crawling out of his cage. I guess he ain't used to his new environment. I just moved in here with my little brother and Dad." Mia said as she walked toward the door. "Oh really we just moved here too!" Kaoru's father said. Mia stopped walking and stood right next to Kaoru. Kaoru slowly etched away from the spider nervously. "Arachnophobia eh? Well then I guess I really gotta go then. Sorry again bye! Good night!" Mia said. Then she walked out of the house and shut the door.  
  
"Well that was new wasn't it." Kaoru's dad said. "Yes, it certainly was." She replied. 'Maybe she does know my Kenshin. But then it could just be a coincidence.' Kaoru thought. Kaoru went up into her room and sat on her bed. She changed into her pajamas and quickly went to bed. Not taking a shower for she was afraid that Mia's pet might return. 'I can't believe that she would name such a horrible ugly creature after my cute superman.' Kaoru thought. 'But then again it could just be a coincidence.'  
  
Sooo. What do you think huh? Huh? Huh? Pretty scary the spider thing eh? Yeah that was kinda mean huh? I thought it was funny huh? Like the new character? Huh? It was me ya know that? Yeah I put myself in the story cool huh? I'm annoying the hell outta ya huh? Ya know askin you all these questions? Huh? Would you please send reviews huh? 


	3. Clubbin part1

Waaiii! Thankies for the reviewies! Oh yeah I have to admit that I Americanized a little. Like someone pointed out that there is no football in Japan. (The Ferrari is an import!) Well thank you person who pointed that out. Yes well anyways yeah. Gomen about putting up this chappie so late. I had writers block. On with the Disclaimer! Brace yourselves people this is a long one! So grab a soda and some chips!  
  
Disclaimer: I. eh. You know the rest.  
  
Review: Kaoru meets a big spider named Kenshin and his owner Mia who lives next door.  
  
Chapter 3: Clubbin.  
  
Kaoru thinks some more about the spider then slowly drifts off to sleep. She woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock. "Beep beep beep beep beep bee-" it beeped until she turned it off. She reluctantly got up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She yawned and stretched.  
  
"You look horrible. Almost as bad as that spider." She said. She chuckled and got ready for breakfast. Her stomach growled when the smell of breakfast filled her nose. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Her parents were already there and greeted her a good morning.  
  
"Aaawwww.(I'm trying to make her yawn that's hard ya know! Shut up! So what if it sux! It's like my first fan ficcy! Anyways.) Ohayo Mother. Ohayo Father." She said and walked to her seat and sat down and started to eat her breakfast. Which consisted of Bacon, eggs and rice. (What!?! I don't know what the Japanese had for breakfast! I aint Japanese I'm a friggin Fob! Ya know a Pnai? I'm from the Philippines! You expect me to know this shit! Putang ie na! Whatever! On with the story.) She quickly ate her breakfast and got up.  
  
"Daddy. Mom? Is it alright if I go out again to explore the town. Don't worry Daddy I won't forget to put the alarm on the Ferrari, and Mom I'll bring my cell phone. Yes It's recharged." Kaoru said. "Yes of course you can go. I'll see you later then." Kaoru's father replied. Kaoru was just about to walk out the door when her father stopped her. "Oh Kaoru!" he said. "Be careful!" He said. Kaoru smiled and walked out the door.  
  
When she walked out, she saw Mia walk out of her house too. Her head was bobbing to really loud music coming from her music that even Kaoru can her when she was already at her car.  
  
"Konnichi wa! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Mia greeted her and waved. "Nice ride!" She said and looked at Kaoru's Ferrari. "Ferrari eh? Lucky. I only got a Mercedes.(IMPORT!!)" Mia said and looked at her silver Mercedes Maybach. (I know my cars dude. I know my cars.) Mia shrugged and sat inside her car. She turned on the radio and very loud punk music blared. Kaoru could see her cuss and take the CD out. "God damned. Arrghh! Damn him! That's the last time I'm gunna.." Kaoru could her Mia curse until she put in a Linkin Park CD and it muted Mia's cussing. She then started bobbing her head to the music. She lowered the volume and rolled down the passenger's side window. "Oh Kaoru! I'm going to go clubbin with a few friends of mine? Wanna come? I'll show you the club if you follow me." She offered.  
  
"Sure! I'll go! Sounds fun? When are you goin?" Kaoru answered after she got into her car and rolled down her window. She started her car.  
  
"Around 9:30 'ish. That sound good? Can you stay out until like 2 am?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright just follow me Kaoru! I'll show you the club!"  
  
Mia started her car and started to drive with Kaoru right behind her. Mia led Kaoru to large abandoned factory at the edge of town. It looked empty and old. Like it hasn't been used for years. Mia rolled down her window.  
  
"Remember come here at 9:30! Meet me at the front!" Mia said.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yeah! This is the place! Trust me! This is it! Damn this place is off the hook!"  
  
"Alright if you say so."  
  
"Well I gotta go now. See ya later! Bye!" Mia said and looked at her watch. She drove and Kaoru watch her leave.  
  
'I suppose this is the right area. Well I should just do something for the time being.' Kaoru thought while staring at the old building. Kaoru turned around and went into the center of town once again. Kaoru was driving around in town and was looking around for something to do. Later on Kaoru found a shopping mall.  
  
'I think I'll go here. I need some clothes for when I go out and when I start school.' Kaoru thought and drove around the parking lot for a space. She finally found one about ten minuets later. Kaoru walked into the crowed mall. Tens of people bumped into her. "Oomph, oomph, hey watch it!" Kaoru said when some one smacked her in the back with a bag. Kaoru found a store and walked in. Kaoru started looking at clothes and then tried them one. Later she went to different shops and started buying a plethora (wow I used a fancy word. And I'm not good at those kinda things.) of clothes. It was already 12 in the afternoon. Lunchtime! Kaoru walked to the food court and ate. She got out at 1:30 and went home. 


	4. Clubbin part 2

7 hours later.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Ok only one hour until the party. Mia told me to meet her there by the front. Kaoru make sure you were something nice.' Kaoru told herself while she got herself ready. She quickly put up her hair and glanced at her clock. 8:47. 'Well I'll just watch TV until its nine. Then I'll go.' Kaoru thought and she sat on the bed. She turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. "News, News, News, info, info, info, nothing, nothing, nothing, stupid, stupid, oh! Music videos!" She said and raised the volume. Kaoru started listening to music for about 10 minuets and then she looked at the clock. 8:57. Kaoru turned off the TV and got up. Kaoru grabbed her car keys and said good-bye to her mother and father and walked out the door. Kaoru drove all the way to the end of the down to the large factory. Suddenly it looked like it was just built! There were lights flashing from the windows and a large crowd of at least 200 people lined up front.  
  
Kaoru found a place to park at the garage across the street, which was packed with cars. Techno music blared from the music when Kaoru walked out of her car. She crossed the street and waited by the front for Mia. She recognized Mia's Maybach. Mia waved and parked across the street. She got out of the car and walked toward Kaoru.  
  
"Hey, Hey! Alright so you came after all!" She said and smiled. "No lets hope he's here so I could cuss at him." Mia said and started looking around the crowd. Kaoru was about to ask whom? but she changed her mind and didn't want to be nosey. Mia walked straight into the crowd and to the front of the line.  
  
"Hey! No cuts BITCH!!" A man in the crowd yelled. Mia just shook her head and flipped him off. She was about to walk in but then the bouncer stepped in front of her. Mia pulled out her wallet and flipped it open. There was a blue card that flopped out along with 4 credit cards. The bouncer stepped aside. She walked in and placed her wallet in her pocket. Her wallet chain that was hanging out of her black jeans clanked when she turned around. Kaoru was about to follow her inside but then the bouncer stepped in her way.  
  
"Where do you think your going missy?" He said and looked down at Kaoru. Mia sighed, rolled her eyes and turned around to get Kaoru.  
  
"She's with me. Now step aside." Mia said impatiently. The bouncer stepped aside and Kaoru walked in. The music got even louder. There were bright lights flashing everywhere and glow sticks flying. Smoke hovered over the DJ's turntables. Mia started bobbing her head to the music as she walked through the crowd of dancing people. She sat next to the table and ordered Kaoru and her self some drinks. Mia turned around and she spotted some one. "There's that mother fucker.Kaoru. Come with me I want you to meet someone." Mia said and grabbed Kaoru's arm and dragged her through the crowd.  
  
"Hey Mia! Wait! I-" Kaoru started to say but then she lost Mia when a guy bumped into her. "Hey watchit!" She said. But the man paid no attention to her. Kaoru walked into the center of the crowd and started to look for Mia when suddenly, when another man bumped into her, quite hard too. Shocked her. But it wasn't just the hard impact that shocked her the most it was who it was. It was Kenshin!  
  
"Oh, I'm soo sorry miss. I-" He said but then he recognized the person he bumped into was Kaoru. "Oh! Hello Kaoru! I didn't expect to run into you!" He said and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi! Neither did I!" Kaoru replied. She was soo happy to see her Mr. Superman again. He smiled at her once more. Kaoru felt like melting again but she didn't for she was afraid she was goin to get stepped on. Kaoru then saw Mia.  
  
"There you are! God I was looking all over for you! You stupid motherfucker! How many times have I told when you drive my car and use your CD's take them out before you leave! God! The first thing I heard when I went into my car was your little gay ass punk music!" Mia started cussing at Kenshin some more. "Oh Kaoru! There you are! Sorry I lost ya! Some of these people here are real bitches." Mia said once she noticed Kaoru was standing there.  
  
"You know Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. Giving Mia a really cute clueless look.  
  
"Wait a minuet! You know Kaoru too?" Mia asked.  
  
"You know him?" Kaoru asked and pointed at Kenshin.  
  
"Oro." Kenshin said. "This is confusing me."  
  
"It confusing me too. Kenshin you go first." Mia said.  
  
"Me? I asked you first!" Kenshin said.  
  
"Wait, Wait! Somebody tell me what's happenin here!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Fine I'll go first." Mia said.  
  
"Ok how do you know Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I knew him since I was in Kindergarten." Mia answered. Kenshin just stood there and looked at both of the girls really confused.  
  
"So know how do you know Kenshin?" Mia asked Kaoru and flicked Kenshin in the forehead.  
  
"He, He saved my life when I was getting robbed yesterday morning." Kaoru answered.  
  
"Oooh! I understand now. You're the girl who.. Oooh!!! I get now!! Hahahahaha!! Why didn't see this earlier. God!" Mia said and smiled. She laughed at her stupidity.  
  
"Wait, wait, I'm still confused. Mia, how do you know Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. Still with the totally cute clueless look on.  
  
"Oh my spider crawled into her bathroom last night and it gave her quite a scare. But yeah I met her when I still had to go get it." Mia answered.  
  
"Oh! I see now. Ok. Well that was weird." Kenshin said and nodded his head. Then a girl with a white shirt and tight jeans, black hair put into a bun started tugging on Kenshin's sleeve.  
  
" There you are Kenshin! Comeon! I love this song! Lets dance!" she said. Kenshin turned around and smiled at the person.  
  
"Oh there you are Tomoe! I was looking for you!" He said. "Kaoru, this is my girlfriend Tomoe!" he smiled.  
  
'GIRLFRIEND!!' she thought. Poor Kaoru felt her heartbreak and all her dreams come crashin down. Kaoru felt like running to a corner and cry her eyes out. But poor Kaoru just stood there shocked. He smiled at both of them a sweet smile Kaoru would've automatically melted in front of everybody if she didn't know he had a girlfriend. He walked away but Tomoe stayed while he got lost in the crowd.  
  
"Geez I can't believe he was hanging out with you losers. You better stay away from my man before I beat your sorry little Asses!" She said and pointed at them. Then went to find Kenshin.  
  
"That bitch! 'You better stay away from my man before I beat your sorry little Asses!'" Mia mimicked and flipped Tomoe off behind her back. Mia smiled at her evilness and walked away. Kaoru walked up to Mia.  
  
"Hey Mia. Thanks for inviting me and all but I feel a little dizzy. So I think I'll go head home now. Thank you again." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah sure. You're welcome. I'll see ya tomorrow then." Mia answered.  
  
Kaoru walked outside and to the parking lot. She got into her car and started it. I tear formed from her eye. She sniffed and drove off. When she got home she her face was tear stained from crying on the way back. She walked up to her bedroom laid down on her bed and cried her eyes out for the rest of the night. Sobbing into her pillow sadly.  
  
So wudchya think? It was really sad huh? Don't worry I aint gunna do the question thing again. But yeah. Sad wasn't it? Yeah well anywayz do ur usual read and review! I'll come up wid the next chapter sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later. 


	5. Author's note

Authors note:  
  
People. Gomen. I gots writer's block. I know it suxs like hell. So people don't get mad if I don't put up the next chappie. Plus Im really busy with another story and homework. Hey Im only 12!! I got middle school to attended. French homework to do.math homework.damn I hate Toby Johnson.they suck ass. Oh well. Yeah so yeah. Well I'll go write my other story. I hope you'll like it. Well yeah and as soon as I get writers block for that I'll probably think of sumthin 4 this. I know its weird. But that's how my strange mind works. So yeah in a nutshell: Gomen I got writer's block. 


	6. A day in the life of Kenshin and Mia

Alrights! My writer's block is over. Well it was forced out cuz of my crazy little monkey of a cousin.Damn stupid ass wouldn't get off my friggin back. Man she was a major pain the ass.Hey you try walkin around your house and havin a little cousin following you everywhere you go askin: "Are you finished Mia? Are you Finished? Huh? Huh? Huh? Are you done? I hope your done cuz I wanna read it! Can you finish it?" *sighs* thank god that little brats not here anymore. She's finally back in Turlock where she belongs. God. I hate her. That's the last time she's coming over. When she is I'm going straight to KC's house.god damnit I hate that bastard of a cousin.stupid little.oh sorry.haha I'm just getting so worked up about this. Well on wid the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Who here thinks I own Rurouni Kenshin? Show of hands. *One rises that's what I thought. Wait, who the hell thinks that I own it!?! Are you on crack?  
  
Review: Kaoru goes clubbin wid Mia and She runs in Kenshin. Then she finds out he has a girlfriend. Unknowingly and unintentionally he breaks Kaoru's heart.  
  
Chapter 4:A day in the life of Kenshin and Mia.  
  
Kaoru cried her eyes out all night. She looked at the clock. She rubbed her eyes from the tears that still covered her eyes to clear her blurry vision. It was 1:30. She groaned and turned around. She stared at the ceiling. A few moments later she the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway next door. She heard the faint sound of Rock Music. 'Mia is back. I hope she had more fun then I did.' Kaoru thought. The music stopped and she heard beeps of the car alarm. Kaoru got up and got ready for bed. She gripped her pillow and cried her self to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Meanwhile at Mia's house:  
  
Mia fixed her tight baby tee and pulled up her overly large blue starry pajama pants then she put her hair into a ponytail. She sighed. 'hmm. I wonder why Kaoru left so early. Oh well the smoke musta made her dizzy or somethin. Oh well. Never mind that. I'm pretty sure she's fine.' She thought and looked outside her window. The light in Kaoru's room was off. 'must be sleepin.' Mia walked over to the large fish tank where her spider Kenshin resided in that was decorated with a jungle like environment. She sighed again and fed him. The spider emerged from a log and grabbed the lizard. Then her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hey. Its Kenshin." He answered.  
  
"Oh hey. Ha, I just fed you." Mia said.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny."  
  
"I know it is." Mia smiled.  
  
"What happened to Kaoru I didn't see her when you left. Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah. She left early, I guess she wasn't feelin so good. She said she was feelin dizzy, musta been the smoke or sumptin."  
  
"Yeah probably. So watchya doin?"  
  
"Nuttin chillin at the holidea inn. Hahaha" Mia sang.  
  
"God you're such a dork."  
  
"Heh. Thank you for telling me but I already know that."  
  
"Whatever. Hey when does school start? I forgot."  
  
"Uh.I dunno. Hold up lemme check." Mia said and looked at her calendar. "Wuts today?"  
  
"Uh I think it's the 16th. Yeah cuz yesterday was Friday the 15th so yeah. The 16th."  
  
"Wow good job on your math Kenshie!" Mia said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha now just tell me when school starts." Kenshin said.  
  
"Fine, fine, it starts on Monday. You should know that. You coulda just used what little brain you have to figure it out. Since school starts on the 18th. Duh." Mia replied.  
  
"Heh. Whatever. Thanks."  
  
"Is that all? Or do you also want to know the way to the bathroom?"  
  
"Ha, Ha very funny."  
  
"Yeah I know it is." Mia smiled.  
  
"MIA STOP TALKING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET DOWN HERE!!" Mia's little brother Yahiko yelled.  
  
"HE'S NOT MY FUCKIN BOYFRIEND YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Mia yelled back.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!! CUZ IM NOT!!"  
  
"YOU ARE LITTLE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"  
  
"Um. well I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow maybe." Kenshin said nervously.  
  
"Oh my god I hate my fuckin brother. Ya I guess see ya." Mia said.  
  
"Bye." Kenshin said. Mia heard the click of the phone hangin up. She put the phone down herself and then walked down stairs.  
  
"What the hell do you want Yahiko?" Mia asked majorly annoyed.  
  
"I need you to get the remote." He replied.  
  
"Oh my god." Mia exhaled heavily and angrily. She picked up the remote and changed it to a baby kid channel. "That's what you should be watching." She snickered and a put the remote on top of the TV. (The TV is really tall and Yahiko is too short to reach it.) "HAHAHAHA. Sucker." Mia said and blew her hair out of her eyes. Mia walked back upstairs and turned on her television and started watching TV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at Kenshin's house:  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-," a very loud alarm clock buzzed. The red headed teenager groaned sleepily and turned around, his hand slammed on the snooze bar. "Ehhhhhh.five more minuets mom.uhh.I don't wanna go to school.." He grumbled and pulled the covers over his head. He yawned and rolled over. Unfortunately he rolled to far so he rolled to the edge of the bed. He slowly started sinking. Then he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. "Uhh.ow." the sleepy eyed red head mumbled groggily. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He pulled up his sweat pants for they were sagging so low that he was afraid that if the sagged anymore they would fall down to his ankles and he would trip and fall over. He leaned over the sink, let the cold water run then he splashed the water over his face. The water trickled his bare well-chiseled chest. (A/N ooh grr.) Kenshin grumbled sleepily and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and started drinking down the juice without grabbing a glass. He sat down at the counter and started poking at the toast he just made. Then suddenly,  
  
"RIIINGG!! RIING!" The phone rang loudly.  
  
"Holy shit!" The now awake Kenshin said surprised. The ring seemed to wake him in an instant. But as fast as that instant came it left. He started to drift off to sleep. "Hello?" he answered sleepily.  
  
"Oi! Kenshin! It's Sanosuke. Wake up. Get your ass ready."  
  
"Why? Its only like 8:30." He replied.  
  
"Because the Captian just called a random practice, he said he needs everybody. And that means you to!" Sanosuke said quickly.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll go get rea- boop. uh hold on Sano I got some one on the other line." Kenshin said still a little sleepy. He clicked onto the other line.  
  
"WAKE UP DUMB FUCK!!!" A familiar female voice yelled.  
  
"Holy shit!" Kenshin said for he was startled greatly. He jumped and fell of the high bar stool and landed on the floor with a thud. The sound of Kenshin oro-ing, metal clanking together as the other stools fell and the sound of Mia's laughter rang in his ears. He was clearly wide-awake now.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA stupid ass. Kenshin you're a dumb fuck ya know that?" Mia said.  
  
"God. What the fuck Mia? It's like 8:30 in the mornin and you call, scare the shit outta me and." Kenshin started to say but he got cut off.  
  
"Well at least you're awake now. Sano told me you guys had the early-bird special." She said.  
  
"Yeah I just found out. Sano's on the other line."  
  
"Really? Good. Tell the baka rooster head that he owes me 50 bucks."  
  
"Have you been gambling again?"  
  
"No we just bet on something." Mia said.  
  
"Tch. Very funny."  
  
"Oh yeah ya want me to give you a ride I'm heading in that direction anyway and I thought I should just give ya a ride since your cars broke. Oh yeah by the way what happened to it anyway?"  
  
"I dunno. Why? And what do I have to pay you to get a ride?"  
  
"Number 1. 10 dollars. Number 2. I wanna fix it.of course nothings for free."  
  
"I knew it. How much will it cost?"  
  
"30. Its cheap cuz you're my friend. And then there's.oops I'm not supposed to tell you." She said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing just get ur ass ready alright? I'll be there in ten. Aiighss?"  
  
"Ok, ok. Right I'll go get ready. Bye."  
  
"See ya." I soft click was heard and Kenshin clicked back to the other side.  
  
"'Bout time!" Sanosuke said.  
  
"Sorry Sano. I'll be there ASAP. Oh yeah Mia said you owe her 50 bucks."  
  
"Damnit! I thought she forgot! Oh well alright see you at practice."  
  
"Bye." Sano hung up.  
  
Kenshin quickly got up stairs and got dressed. He threw dirty clothes everywhere in search for his helmet. He found under a pile of socks and a pair of jeans. He put on his helmet and went down stairs. He tied his cleats and sat down on the couch. He heard a honk outside and he quickly ran outside. Mia was there in one of those Lexus S.U.Vs blasting techno music.  
  
She lowered the volume and rolled down the window and slightly lowered her sunglass.  
  
"Hey stupid ass. Your shirts on backwards." She said and unlocked the door. Kenshin looked down and saw that Mia was telling the truth. He just jumped in the car. "Why the Lexus. You usually only use this when you have a great amount of people to pick up." Kenshin said. He looked back. There was about a ton of electronic equipment in the back. "What's all this? I thought you had a bunch of illegal immigrants in the back. Not a ton of electronics."  
  
"I told you I was heading in the direction of our school right? And what's past our school? Houses. And who lives in the houses? Rich people. And what do rich people throw? Parties. So my part time job is what Kenshie?" She asked.  
  
"I really hate it when you call me that. I really do. So all of this shit's for a party huh? Wow how much are they payin you to DJ?" He asked.  
  
"70 an hour. Speakin of payin where's meh ten bucks?" Mia said rubbing her fingers together.  
  
"Damnit. I thought you'd forget."  
  
"When it comes to money I never forget. Now cough it up red."  
  
"Alright, alright," He said and reached into his pants to get his wallet and pulled out ten dollars.  
  
"Thank you. I'll take that." She said and grabbed the ten and shoved it into her own wallet. Which was full of money. They were already half way to the school. My started blasting the music once again when they were at a stoplight. A few minuets later they arrived at the school. Kenshin got out of the car and met with Sanosuke who was standing by a tree. Sano walked up to Kenshin and greeted him. Mia rolled down the window. And pushed her sunglasses up with her middle finger. And slightly raised her head to say hi to Sano. He walked up to the car.  
  
"Here's the money Mia." He said and gave her money.  
  
"Thanks Sano. Wow I'm just gettin real rich today. 60 bucks already and its only 9." She said.  
  
"Damn! What's your secret? How the hell do you get so much fuckin money so fuckin fast?" Sano asked.  
  
"Dunno really, I just do. Oh well I'll pick you up later Kenshie?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the ride. See ya later Mia." He said.  
  
"See ya." Sano said.  
  
Mia waved good-bye and drove off to DJ the party. Kenshin walked on and went to practice.  
  
So what didjya think? I dunno why I typed the chapter but I did. But yeah. I just wanted to give you a little peak of the lives of Kenshin and Mia. I'll try to put the next chappie soon. Well that's it for now! Bye! Happy Holidayz! 


End file.
